Devices such as hot water heaters, furnaces, and other appliances commonly include one or more heating elements that are controlled by a controller such as a thermostat. The heating element is placed in an on-state when heat is needed and turned to an off-state when heat is not required. The change of states normally occurs when a control signal turns a power relay on or off. Power relays have a pair of contacts capable of meeting the current requirements of the heating element. In a typical home-use hot water heater, approximately 220 volts AC is placed across the heating element and a current of about 10 to 20 amperes flows. If the heating element fails, then the water heater may be unable to heat water to a desired temperature until the failed element is repaired or replaced.
A heating element is typically associated with an upper temperature threshold, referred to as the “upper set point,” and a lower temperature threshold, referred to as the “lower set point,” that are used for control of the heating element. When the temperature of water in a tank exceeds the upper set point, as measured by a thermal sensor mounted on a wall of the water heater, the heating element is transitioned to the off-state. If the water temperature drops below the lower set point the heating element is placed in the on-state. As heated water is repeatedly withdrawn from the water tank and replenished with cold water, the heating element goes through on/off cycles.
One problem associated with water heaters having electrical heating elements is the destruction of the elements caused by a dry fire condition. A dry fire condition exists when a heating element of a water heater is not submerged in water. Such a condition may exist due to improper installation or operation of the water heater. If power is applied to a heating element when the element is not covered with water, then the heating element can quickly heat to an extremely high temperature resulting in damage to the heating element and/or other components of the water heater. Hence, there is a need for preventing damage resulting from operation of a heating element during a dry fire condition.